Brook: The Untold Story
by warriorcrazy
Summary: Brook, the Tribe cat no one knows about. Why is she is so kind? Follow Brook, where she finds Love, Tragedy, Hurt, Abusive Camps, and finally a home. This is the The Untold Story of Brook.
1. Chapter 1

Brook's POV

I woke up being next to my brother and sister.

"Look, Rock! Feather's opened her eyes!" My mother, Moss, exclaimed happily. My father, Rock looked at me pride shining in his eyes. I looked at my mother. She was a pretty brown tabby with ice-blue eyes and deep scar on her ear. My father was black and gray with green eyes, and he had large white paws.

"Can I go outside?" I asked. Moss shook her head.

"Wait for your brother and sister." She meowed. I pouted. I looked around. A tortoiseshell with yellow eyes is sitting in the corner.

"That's Jewel." My mother whispers to me. "She's having kits any day now." My brother wakes up and opens his eyes. His are dark green. He looks almost identical to me, except his pelt is a darker brown.

"Feather, this is your brother, Eagle." My mother meows. Feather, I like my name. My brother's is Eagle. An equal nice name.

"Can we go out now?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"So what's our sister's name?" Eagle asks.

"Blossom." My mother answers. Blossom looks exactly like my father, Rock. She opens her eyes now too. I open my mouth to ask, but my mother nods amusement glimmering in her eyes. A snow white kit and a pitch black kit come right in front of us.

"You must be the new kits! My name is Ice, and this is my sister, Night." The snow white kit meows.

"Moss, can we show them around?" Night asks calmly. My mother nods. I jump up, excited. Before we can go out, a dark gray tom runs to the entrance.

"Moss, hide the kits! The Salvagers are attacking!" He hisses. My mother pushes us to the back of the den, and Jewel puts herself in front of us. Moss and a white she-cat, who I think is Ice's is mother, ran out of the den. I whimper, fearfully. I hear my father voice, yowling at a cat, telling him to leave. My father's a true a fighter! I hear Moss, too, of course. I can tell she's fighting with a over sized tom, because of the way she yowling. Then all of the sudden a commanding yowl ran through the clearing.

"Salvagers, retreat!" I breathe a sigh of relief. But, I felt scared still. What if they come back? My mother looked fine, and so did Ice's. But, Jewel didn't, she fell to her side and moaned. She didn't even fight! What was wrong with her?

"Jewel?" I whisper, fearing that she is dead. My mother licks me sympathetically between the ears, as if saying, 'It's Fine she's ok.'

"She's having her kits! Night, quick get Pepper!" Ice's mother orders. A speckled brown and gray she-cat comes to the den with some yucky smelling stuff in her mouth.

"Jewel, there's going to be about 4. The spasms will get harder, and faster, ok. Frost, get Spot, she needs his help." Pepper orders. Frost nods, and runs out to get Spot. Only a few moments past when Jewel yowls in pain. A small bundle of fur comes out, and Pepper nips the sack, and licks the kit the wrong way. The kit starts to mew and nuzzles its mother. 2 more kits come after that, and those too look exactly like her! Spot came running in at after that, anxiously licking his mate, and murmuring words of comfort. The last kit comes out, finally, and it looked like Spot!

"Here lick this borage, and you have 3 toms and 1 she-cat." Pepper meowed leaving.

"What do you want to name them?" Spot asked softly.

"Shell for the she-cat, Hawk for the tom, Smoky for the other tom, and the last tom Jag." Jewel meowed. Spot meowed his agreement and walked away.

"So, can we go outside now?" I asked. Moss laughed and pushed us outside. I gasp. We're surrounded by cool, rushing waters. Cats are working, I see Pepper, Spot, Rock and a lot of other cats I don't know. I walk all around, in awe. My brother and sister can't keep up with me, but I don't care. All of the sudden, a grumpy cat's voice sounded behind me.

"Watch where you're going!" The cat snarled. I narrowed my eyes at the tom, he was much bigger than I, but I didn't care. The cat snorted and walked away.

"Feather! Come here! Look at this shiny rock!" I hear Eagle yowl. I run over there, ducking and dodging every cat in my way.

"Whoa….." I breathe. It's huge, and on it there's a marking of cats. Eagle looks the same and so does Blossom. I walk up to it and Eagle follows me. But then I stop. Something smells funny. I sniff the air. Salvagers! I run back to the nursery my littermates following.

"Mom, Salvagers!" I gasp. Her ice-blue eyes are full of anger.

"I'll go tell Dew!" She meows to Frost racing out of the den. I follow her, secretly of course.

"Dew!" She exclaims to her sliding into the den. He's in his paws in an instant.

"Yes?"

"Salvagers are about to attack!"

"How do you know?" He asks. I jump out from my hiding place.

"Me. I smelt at the Greatstone." I mew. To my surprise, he believes me. He looks at me.

"Go tell Rock to organize the troops." I nod running out of the den. I frantically look for my father.

"Rock!" I yowl racing up to him. He whips his head around.

"Organize….Troops ….Dew…...Said…...To." I gasp. His eyes widen and he quickly organized 3 groups. I walk out in the line Eagle and Night with me. We race to up to meet the Salvagers. Night, Eagle and I fight the small, but vicious she-cat. Night kills her, easily, pleased with herself.

"Mother, help me!" I yowl, but it's no use. Eagle, Night and I are carried away by the jaws of the Salvagers, leaving everything we know.

* * *

**AN: Cliff hanger! I'm evil! Eagle is her brother, if anyone didn't know. Jag is actually, Jaggedtooth. Not Jag, from the tribe. And Night, is well, Night. Blossom is just a sister, not anyone special. If you have any ideas, comments, or anything put them in a little box called a 'Review Box'. Or private message me, if you don't feel like pushing that Review button. :) Should I make the chapters longer? Oh, if any of you were wondering, The Salvagers are a miniature Bloodclan/Killclan. (Read my story, Prophecy, Love and Death) **


	2. Leaving so Soon?

**AN: Hello! I'm not going to review for 6 days because I will be in Ashville, North Carolina! Ready, set, chappie!**

* * *

Brook's POV

I looked at my mother my heart hollow. Rock and Moss couldn't move, sorrow and disbelief deepening. Frost was crying, and so was Ice. Dew was shaking his head sadly, but anger was showing in his eyes. Spot tried to run forward, but Dew stopped him. Rock yowled sadly to the sky. Moss pushed her pelt to Rock and put her head on his shoulder. Blossom was staring in disbelief, and pushed herself into Pepper's fur. Wait, Pepper? Why Pepper? When they became out of sight, I had an idea. I unsheathed my claws scraped the cat's who was holding me, throat. He yowled and dropped me. I heard Eagle and Night do the same thing, and then run. The Salvagers yowled at us angrily, and chased after us. To our luck, and to our surprise, an eagle took one of the cats up.

"Did you pray to an Eagle, Eagle?" I yowl at him. He nods laughter in his eyes. We raced through the undergrowth, going through bush after bush. The Salvagers scent was gone in the air, but none of us dared to stop.

"Look, shelter!" I yowled. Night swooped me off my paws, as she picked me up by the scruff. I wriggled around, but I didn't complain. She dropped me and doubled back for Eagle. It was just becoming sunset, so we snuggled together, and fell asleep.

**~New day~**

I woke up what seemed heartbeats later, and I realized Night was already awake. Night whipped her head around and gave me a lick between the ears. Eagle woke up just after me, and he jumped to his paws.

"Are they near us?" Eagle asked. I shook my head. He sighed with relief, then froze. I followed his gaze to see a large she-cat. I unsheathe my claws, reminding myself I'm not even 1 moon old. Her eyes show surprise, but we're scared. Night snarls angrily, and puts herself in front of us.

"Don't worry I wont hurt you." She soothed. Her fur was golden and her warm green eyes were kind. Night still braced her self though.

"Are you from the Salvagers?" She asks.

"Not really, we're from a group of cats and we got stolen from our home, and then we escaped." Eagle explained. Night nodded in agreement. The golden she-cat looked at Eagle and me closely. Then her eyes widen in shock.

"Your Moss's kits! I'm her sister, Stella! How was she?" Stella asked. I gasped in surprise.

"Good, Jewel just had her kits." I meow. Stella's eyes glow with pride. Why is she so happy? And why was Moss so happy? Was Jewel there sister too?

"Jewel's my daughter." Stella explained.

"Is this your den?" Night asks. Stella shakes her head.

"Oh, no, no. This is Tooth's. If he sees you in you in here, well, nice knowing you guys!" She explains. Flicking her tail for us to follow, she leads us to her den. A dark ginger she-cat and a large black tom with white paws, are sitting there, eyes narrowed and ears pressed back. The dark ginger she-cat growls and draws her lips back in the beginning of a snarl. The black tom unsheathes his claws and slowly gets to his paws and crouches down.

"Russet and Smoke, calm down. They are not from the Salvagers." She explains. Smoke relaxes immediately and breaths a sigh of relief, but Russet keeps her suspicious face. Smoke buts her in the shoulder to look kinder but Russet hisses in annoyance.

"Welcome to the den! I am- Wait, you heard from her. Never mind! Russet is the most annoying she-cat in the forest while- Hey, Russet! Stop it!" Smoke complains as Russet jumps on him playfully.

"You look a lot like a cat a once knew….Frost! You have Frost slender shape!" Russet exclaims at Night, who squeaks in surprise. But then Night shuffles her paws.

"Yes, Frost is my mother and I have a sister, Ice." Night meows cautiously. A loud yowl of pure rage, stops us. We turn to look who it is. My heart stops and my blood turns to ice. The cat that was holding me, was at the entrance of the den. Smoke yowled angrily and launched himself at him. The other cats that were holding Night and Eagle, were there too. Russet snarled at the she-cat that had held Night, which let Stella to the other she-cat. I went to help Smoke, I scratched his eyes over and over again. Smoke was breathing easier now and clawed the tom's throat three or four times before the tom flopped down, dead. The battle was over sure enough, but then my heart drooped. Stella was lying in a pool of blood, dead. I yowled with disbelief and put my nose into her golden fur. Smoke was shaking with grief, and so was Russet. But to my shock, she gave a look of sorrow and anger to Smoke and ran out of the den. Smoke eyes blazed with disbelief, and his face fell.

"I have no one left. Russet was my best friend, and so was Stella." He murmured. But then his eyes glazed with determination and nosed us three to our paws.

"I promise to keep you three safe and no one to harm you." He promised. I would always miss my family, and Stella, but I'll have Smoke. I hope.

**~New~**

The next 3 moons living with Smoke was hard, but fun. I could beat Night AND Eagle at hunting but I surely couldn't beat them at fighting. Smoke is a second father to me.

"Hey, Smoke I'm going hunting!" I yowl at a sleeping Smoke. He raises his head nods then goes back to sleep. I walk out of the den, feeling the sunlight dapple my fur. I choose a spot near the 'Snake Tree'. I had just killed a shrew when a tom about my size, came near me. I arched my back and hissed,

"This is my catch, tom!" His eyes blazed with fear, but he didn't move. In a heartbeat I realized what I had to do.

"You're from the Salvagers aren't you?" He nodded. I looked at him closer and saw that he was bleeding from the throat.

"Here let me help you." I meow to him using my shoulder to steady him. He limps back to the den.

"Smoke! We have a visitor!" I yowl into the den. He raises his head sleepily but he jumps to his paws once he sees who it is. Apparently, when we have injured visitors, he wakes up immediately.

"Lay down here, Feather go get the herbs, now." Smoke orders. I run out of the den nipped off a few stems and got a bunch of cobwebs. As I was running back, I saw Night.

"Feather, why are you getting herbs?" She asks.

"Tom hurt, from Salvagers bleeding throat." I answer through the herbs. But it sounds like, 'Tom burt rum Salvers bleding trot.' Night apparently knows what I mean and go gets some more. I race into the den, and Smoke grabs the herbs. A little while later, the tom is able to speak.

"My name is Leo. Thanks. What are you guys' names?" He asked.

"I'm Feather, this is Smoke, I have a brother named Eagle, and that's Night." I point to each on with my tail. His eyes were bright blue and he had golden creamy fur. His eyes started to close. I looked at the tom. Smoke and Night had left to practice battle moves, leaving me alone in the den. Just after they left, his eyes shot open and he yowled,

"No Torture!" and they fell closed again. I wondered what happened in the Salvagers. I walked out of the den and went to hunt again. To my surprise, there was a fat vole dead, near the ferns and went to go get. All of the sudden, weight crashed on me, and I yowled,

"Smoke, Eagle, Night help!" But whoever was on top of me scratched my ears, and I blacked out.

* * *

**AN: Cliffy, again! I- A-M- S-O- E-V-I-L! Russet just happens to be, Russetfur! Mwa ha ha! But Russetfur forgot about that part of her life, NO? Anyway, ready, set, review! Please?  
**


	3. Light and the new cat!

**AN: Hey, got back from Asheville! It was a _super fun _trip, by the way. Aoerheart gets a plushie of Feather and her littermates for being the only reviewer. *hands Aoerheart the plushie*  
**

**Feather: Warriorcrazy does not own warriors. Even though she would like to.**

**Me: Feather, we talked about this.**

**Feather: *Pouting and scuffling her paws* I know that!**

**Me: Then maybe do that!**

**Feather: Stop yelling at me!**

**Me: I'm not! Third chapter, *narrowing eyes* _now. _  
**

* * *

Brook's POV

"Wake up." A gruff mew made me jolt awake. A tom was standing over me, his amber eyes cold. He had black fur with one light gray paw and had a scar on his eye. He licked my pelt and licked my tail. What was he doing? He licked his own paws and turned around.

"Follow me." He ordered. I followed him, unsure what to do.

"She's awake, Falcon!" The tom yowled. Falcon stepped out and ran his tail over me in a way I wasn't comfortable. He sniffed me, and nosed my pelt. The tom sniffed me too, and licked me. I fidget around, feeling odd. What on earth were they doing? They both glanced at each other, and glanced at me.

"I'll tell them, and auction her off." Falcon meowed carrying me by the scruff. As he was carrying me, his tongue was slowly licking me, making me wriggle. He put me down on a rock, where I quickly washed myself.

"Come beneath Rock!" He yowled. About, a dozen or more cats went into the open. Some of them were my size, but, most of them were as big as Falcon. They were many she-cats, and most of them looked fearful. Toms' tails were intwined with she-cats, and she-cats were hissing in annoyance. The toms would give them slow licks, but, some of them would claw them. Falcon didn't do anything to stop then but, gazed proudly around.

"Cats, we have a new kit! A she-cat! Who wants to be her master?" He asked the crowd. I was horrified, I was being _auctioned? _A she-cat raised her paw as a signal she wanted to be my master. She had tortoiseshell fur with ice-blue eyes and a long, snake like tail. Falcon saw the she-cat and laughed. I wondered why. _Did she like, have a bad slave or something? _

"Are you sure, Light?" He purred. Light nodded defiantly. The tom that had rudely awakened me laughed and butted Light. Light spat at him, and turned her ice-blue gaze to Falcon. The tom cuffed her and Light clawed him with powerful claws.

"Stop that!" An enraged, Falcon screeched. He quickly jumped down, spat at the tom, and licked Light, slowly a couple times before jumping back up to me.

"What's your name kit?" Falcon asked me kindly. Or at least, it _sounded _kindly. I wasn't too keen on answering, but I decided IF I wanted to live, I had to answer. _But if you don't you'll get a name you wont remember. _A voice echoed in the back of my mind.

"Well, what's your name?" He asked curling his tail around my body. His front paw was on my head, quite frankly.

"F-feather." I answered. Falcon laughed. He removed his tail and paw off me, and licked my head and pelt.

"Your name is now, Twist!" Falcon screeched. I jumped in surprise. Falcon laughed bitterly and swiped the air with thorn-sharp claws.

"Show her the grounds, Light!" Falcon ordered. Light looked at him and growled,

"My pleasure." I followed her when she beckoned for me to follow. Once we were out of the camp, she took me to a den.

"Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" Light asked me, anxiously. Ok, seriously I'm confused. I thought she was one of them. Light must have seen my look, for she started to explain.

"I was a slave just like you. If you're a slave, you will get _tortured_. Until, Falcon chose _me _to be his mate. So, I had his worthless kits, Gorse and Cloud, and he allowed me to be, an almost master. So, when you came in, and if I didn't raise my paw, _Falcon _of all cats would be your master. I would've been barring you a moon from now. Anyway, if you disobey anyone but _me _I promise you, you, _might _get away with your pelt and ears. And I mean _might._" She finished. I suddenly felt glad that she was my master.

"You like Gorse and Cloud, right?" I asked her.

"You mean, Cloud. Gorse was killed by her own father, Falcon." Light informed sadly.

"_He _killed them? Why?" She shrugged.

"Gorse didn't bring back much prey, so Falcon slaughtered her." Light meowed.

"Name's Feather. Or ahem, Twist." I fake coughed. Light smiled and licked my ears.

"Just between you and me, I'll call you Feather and around them, Twist. Deal?" Light asked me. I smiled.

"Deal." Light showed me outside.

"Know how to hunt?" I nodded and opened my mouth to take in the scents. I spotted a water vole coming out of a bush. I wriggle my haunches and jump. The water vole doesn't get a chance to move. I kill it, in one swift bite. Light stands there, blinking in shock and surprise.

"You definitely know how to hunt." I nodded.

"Know any herbs?"

"Borage, cobwebs, tansy, burdock root, and marigold." I stated. Light touched her nose to my mine.

"Come on; let me introduce you to the _nice _cats." She ordered me. We walked to back to camp and she took me to, two thorn bushes. I sniffed the air and wrinkled my nose. It smelled like rat.

"Apple, you there?" She asked the space. A tom and she-cat walked out from a space.

"Is this you ahem, slave?" The tom asked. Light sighed and nodded.

"What's her name?" The she-cat asked.

"Twist according to Falcon and Feather according to me." Light answered.

"The she-cat is Apple; the tom is her mate, Cloud. Mine and," her voice suddenly changed into a deep growl. "Falcon's son."

"So, each cat's got a story, what's yours?" Apple asked me, lying down. I lay down, and began the story.

"You poor thing! Smoke, now what did he look like?" Apple asked me. I described him, and she bent her head down.

"That's my brother." Apple informs me.

"Oh." We sit in silence for a moment. Apple glances at me, and opens her mouth to say something when, _Cloud _interrupts her.

"Apple's expecting my kits." He meows randomly. Light rolls her eyes, and meows,

"I _know _that!" Cloud hisses in annoyance, but before the quarrel can go on any longer, a loud yowl sounds.

"Come beneath Rock!"

"Wow, 2 meeting in one day." Light mutters in my ear. I nodded my agreement and stand beside her. Falcon's standing up there, with a she-cat by his side. And quite frankly, it's _familiar she-cat.

* * *

_

**AN: He, he, he. Here's a couple hints.**

**1) It's not her mom**

**2) It's not Night**

**3) I don't what else to wright. **

**Whoever gets it right gets a free, _That cat plushie! _BUT 2 MORE reviews.  
**


	4. Falcon, Print and Friends

**AN: Hey, warriorcrazy here! :) For all Brook fans...my story! :( I mean... :)**

**Stormheart13**** gets a Russet plushie! **

**Feather: warriorcrazy doesn't own warriors. **

**Me: Yes, I don't. Nor do you. **

**Feather: (sarcastic) Really? I didn't know that! **

**Me: (Ignoring her) But, I do own The Salvagers, and when it comes up, The Group of Water. **

**Feather: The Group of what?**

**Me: Water.  
**

**Feather: (wrinkles nose) Bad name. **

**Me: WELL, thanks for being supportive. **

**Light: At least I am supportive!**

**Feather: But your on my side!**

**Light: ...**

**Feather: *growling* Really?  
**

**Me: Somethings bad going to happen, and well, I don't want to be a part of it! SO, the chapter! *races away*  
**

* * *

Brook's POV

"Russet!" I gasp. Light looks at me.

"Who?"

"Russet, Smoke's friend." I meow quickly.

"_Her?" _I nod.

"She-she used to be my best friend! Wow, and I find her like this!" Light meows, laughing.

"Who wants to be her master? Anyone?" Light, who changes her attitude quite quickly, raised her paw.

"Oh...Are you sure?" Light gave me a quick prick with her claw then nodded.

"What's your name?"

"Russet!" Russet growled her head raised high.

"Russet, your name's Orca!" Falcon screeched. Russet didn't even blink as she walked down to us and dipped her head. But, Falcon stopped her.

"Come with me." Russet did, and as she did, she shot me a scared and happy glance.

"Oh, no." Light murmured. I glanced at her and nodded.

"Russet shouldn't be here." I murmur.

"I agree."

"Hunting?" I ask her. She nods and we both walk out. But just before we leave, Falcon's bodyguard, Fire, grabs me.

"Come with me!" He growls. I walk behind, sending Light a frightened glance. Light smiles sadly, her eyes brimming with tears. I followed him, until we reached Falcon's den.

"Fire, take Orca to be Light's slave. You are my slave now." He mews, his voice cold and quiet. Russet and Fire leave, leaving me alone with the lunatic. Great!

"Lay down, belly side up." He orders me **(AN: NOT what you think it is!).** I nod, fear rising in my chest. I lay down, and he sticks his c_laws _into me. I screech in pain. He grins evilly and sticks them deeper. Tears are running down my face, as I screech.

"Get up and get me prey!" He yowls, clawing my spine. I nod and race out. I bump into Fire on my way out and he yowls in fury.

"Watch out!" I race out, fearing that I'll get clawed. I race out and see a plump, juicy squirrel. I leap and dig my claws into it's flesh. I pick it up in my jaws and race back.

"Good, you're back." Falcon mews, his voice cold. He sniffs the squirrel.

"Juicy and plump, too." He meows flicking his tail so close it touches my pelt. My heart races. What's going to happen now?

"Go get, Flame, Petal and Aqua. Ask, Ash to get them actually." He orders me, and he narrows his eyes. I nodded and whipped my head around. Ash is easy to find, since her gray fur is oh so gray.

"Ash?" I ask her. She turns around, her golden eyes curious.

"Yes?"

"Falcon needs you to get, Flame, Petal and Aqua." I meow to her. She sighs flicks her tail, and stalks off to find them. I look around and quietly go to find Cloud and Apple. But then, a white she-cat with piercing yellow eyes glares at me.

"My name is, Frost. What's your problem?" She growls at me.

"N-nothing. I'll just be going now." I meow, racing in the direction of Falcon's den. He sees me, nods, and looks at the 3 cats.

"You four, are now having new mates." Falcon states, rasping a tongue around the she-cats' ears. Petal and Aqua glance at each other, fear and terror obviously in there gaze. They both glance at me at me, and I gaze back sympathetically at the two she-cats.

"Flame, your mate is going to be, Petal." Falcon meows curling his tail affectionately around Petal. Flame nodded, walked up to her and licked her neck and cheek. Falcon then beckons Aqua with his tail for her to come forward. She nervously does, and glances at me. He touches his nose to her cheek, and twins his tail with hers.

"You will be my new mate." He whispers in her ear. He presses closer to her and starts to groom her. I glance around and ask politely,

"What do you want me to do?" He glances at me, his eyes full of fake love for Aqua. I glance sympathetically at her, and fear. His eyes are so easy to read. But Aqua falls for it and purrs lovingly.

"Go, help...Print." He meows flicking his tail for and order for me to go. I nod and race out.

"Ash, who's Print?" I ask her. She looks at me and points to long haired tortoiseshell tom. I smile and walk over to him.

"Print, I'm here to help you for the day." I state. He glances at me, and nods.

"So, what's your name?" He asks me.

"Fea-I mean Twist." I answer. He laughs, and it's very, old sounding? I glance at him, confused about why he is laughing.

"What's your _real _name?" He asks quieting down, his voice barley a whisper.

"Feather." I whisper back. He nods, and glances around.

"Falcon's slave?" He asks me, tipping his head to one side.

"How do you know?" I ask him, confused yet again. He smiles a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

"Well youngster, you got that' look." He meows, flicking his tail.

"Excuse me?"

"I said the LOOK! And I'm supposed to have the bad hearing!" He exclaims.

"What's the heck is 'The Look'?" I ask him.

"The obedience look. Every slave of Falcon gets it. You'll never be able to stand up to older toms. Well," He mewed, licking his chest fur a few times. "you might, but the possibilities of that are low." He finishes. I felt a surge of rage, and then a surge of confusion. I tipped my head to one side.

"How do you know?" I asked him. His eyes go sadly just for a moment before they were just regular eyes. The look in his eyes was so fast, I wondered if I imagined it. He glanced at Ash and sighed softly his eyes sorrowful.

"Are you ok?" I ask glancing at him. Print shook his head and nodded.

"What's wrong?" I persisted.

"Nothing." I rolled my eyes.

"Sure."

"It's true."

"Not true."

"Says who?"

"Says me!" I meowed. Print glanced at me and sighed.

"Ash is my mate. Or _was. _Falcon took interest in her and well, made her, his slave."

"What about Light, Ash's sister?" I asked. Print glanced at me and tipped his head to one side.

"She's s_till _here?" He asked me. I nodded, raising an eyebrow.

"I haven't seen her in a while...Light and me were very good friends." He mewed awkwardly, slightly tense. I decided not to ask about Light. He obviously loved her.

"So, what happened next?" I asked.

"Ash fell in love with Falcon, and didn't even tell me. She told me a moon later that she loved that heap of fox-dung." Print sighed.

"Then she had his kits. Kira, Frost, and Apple." He explained.

"But then how are Cloud and Apple mates? There half-siblings AND cousins." I ask.

"Long story." He mewed simply. He tucked his paws under him and laid his head sadly on his paws. I licked his ear in a comforting gesture.

"You're an interesting kit, Feather." Print meowed glancing at me. I flicked my tail and beamed.

"I'm more interesting than you think." I explain simply, an playful edge to my tone. I glance at the sky.

"I gotta go. Dusk. I'll see you later. Where do the Slaves sleep?" I ask. He touches his nose to mine and flicks his tail in the direction of other cats my age. I dip my head and trot over to them.

"Hello." I meow. They're about 12. They all glance at me, and one of the cats, a ginger and white tom introduces himself.

"I'm Ember. This is, Kira, Sapphire, Moss, Boris, Cherry, Sharp, Petal, Leo, and Violet." Ember meowed, pointing to each one with his tail. My ears pricked in delight.

"Leo." I purred touching noses with Leo. Leo laughed and touched his nose with mine.

"You know her?" Moss, I think, asked, surprised.

"She saved me while I was bleeding from, Fang." He meowed, growling when he said his master's name.

"Oh." Moss mewed.

"WELL, I'm going to get a good nights sleep. Bye, new born kittens!" Boris, I guess, sneered and trotted into the den. I flattened my ears in disappointment.

"He doesn't like me, does he?" I ask swinging my head to look at the other slaves.

"Boris doesn't like anyone. Except himself." Violet and Sapphire spat together, giving me a sympathetic glance.

"What's your name?" Everyone asked me.

"Fea-I mean Twist. Or Feather. Whatever better." I meow. Leo glanced at me. There was look in his eyes, and emotion, but I couldn't figure out what it was.

"Slaves go to sleep!" Flame and Fox, the bodyguard twins snarled at us. I mean seriously, they both have ginger pelts with midnight blue eyes. All of raced in the den and curled up.

"Where do I go?" I whispered. It was freezing in the den, but I didn't show I was cold.

"Here." Ember whispered. I nodded thankfully and curled up next to him. Leo looked slightly...was that jealously? Was he _jealous _that I was next to him? I ignored my thoughts and I have to admit, Ember's warm fur felt good pressed against mine.

"Good Night, Ember." I whispered, moving closer.

"Good Night, Feather." He whispered back. I closed my eyes and fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

**AN: Woo hoo! Chapter 4, is done! xD Yes, there will be a little bit of EmberXFeather.  
**

**Feather: What?**

**Ember: I agree with her!**

**Me: _I'_m making the story! I can make you eat poop!**

**Ember: Fine.**

**Feather: Fine.**

**SO REVIEW!  
**


End file.
